Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 7
Sophie eventually hopped onto the slingshot, hoping that she would be able to get to the "S" with a Corporal Pig on top. She launched into the air and tried to hit her target, but she missed for the first time. Rather than striking the "S", she plummeted right on the ground and bounced upwards and out of bounds. "Oh, no. This is the first time we missed in this battle," cried Matilda. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, then it lead to her wailing. "Matilda, everything will be A-OK, we ain't perfect at everything. Stop being such a baby, dudette," said Chuck. Sophie failed to inflate as she missed. Sophie bounced back to the team with a sad look on her face. "I'm about to cry too," she whimpered. Sophie's eyes began to fill up with tears as well, and she eventually cried. The two bawling birds snuggled up together and continued to cry. Hal went over to them and asked "What's wrong, girls?" "I missed!" Sophie bawled. "Don't worry, I will destroy what you were trying to destroy in no time," Hal reminded. Matilda and Sophie then ceased the crying. "OK," said Sophie and Matilda reluctantly in unison. Hal flipped his way to the long rubber band attached on the slingshot. He aimed at the "S" and launched himself while flipping through the air like an acrobat performing a circus act. He stopped as soon as he passed the "S". He darted back like a boomerang with his beak completely open and successfully destroyed the "S". The Corporal Pig on top of it fell flat on his face and his helmet fell off him and it cracked. Hal boomeranged back to the flock after his attack "Problem solved, everyone," he announced, The Flock except Terence shouted "HURRAH!" They spotted a somewhat large structure entirely made out of stone. It was in a form of a small castle and it had two Mustache Pigs and one Corporal Pig in between. "Looks like it is my turn now, " Bomb noted. "COME ON UP!" hollered Red in frustration. Bomb skipped onto the slingshot, and fired himself. However, he accidentally exploded too soon when he timed his attack wronhg and his power of doing so was all used up for a while. "Awwww man...." Bomb croaked as he waddled back to the team. "No harm done. Maybe next time," called Sophie. "Seriously, I'm gonna go next. Now, watch and learn," added Stella as she was about to go on the slingshot. Stella went on the slingshot, charged up the power of her launch, and was sent slicing through the air. Once she impacted the top of the structure, she ricocheted upwards and used her bubble wand and waved it below her to trap the 1/3 of the top part of the castle. The items are trapped in pink and green bubbles and Stella trapped herself in a blue bubble and all of the bubbles rose about 20 feet into the sky. Then they popped altogether, dropping everything but the kitchen sink that was inside them. One of the stone parts struck the Mustache Pig on the left, injuring his head really hard. Stella quickly retreated to the team by blowing 3 blue bubbles with her bubble wand. She bounced on all 3 of them really high, with them bursting whenever she hopped on them. In fact, she jumped on them so high that she was able to reach The Flock and Sophie. Terence grunted since he wanted to go next. "Go on, please," Sophie politely asked. Terence hurried over to the slingshot, and shot himself. The Corporal Pig inside the structure took out a black pair of binoculars and noticed Terence, who was ready to cause great impact on the castle. When he realized this, the Corporal Pig oinked in terror "AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!" Terence then crashed into the castle, destroying everything except for a few top pieces. He soon came back to the group. "Good work! Yay!" The Blues cried happily at Terence. "Mind if I go next again?!" asked Chuck. "OK, then. COME ON UP NOW!" Red squawked in Chuck's face. "Man, you're annoying," replied Chuck sarcastically. Chuck went on the slingshot, pulls back the rubber band, and flung himself towards a tall wooden tower with a Mustache Pig and 2 Corporal Pigs guarding each side of the tower. He sliced through the middle of the tower, causing it to become shorter. "Hmm....Not that much damage, but good try anyway," Sophie commented to Chuck. "Grrrr....SO CLOSE!" he growled in reply. "Easy there," chirped Matilda in a beautiful tone. "CAN YOU LET ME GO NOW?!" Red cried. "I'll accept that, but you should lower your tone, I sill understand that you're an angry bird," answered Sophie. Red hops on the slingshot and flings himself exactly onto the mustache pig. He pecks him in the face with his yellow sharp beak , causing the pig to receive peck marks. Red bumps into him head-on. The Mustache Pig rolled backwards and fell off the tower squealing. He fell onto the ground head first and plummeted into the earth. He became stuck. But with much force, he popped himself out. "I think Bubbles should go next as he only went once, please give him a chance," requested Sophie. "FINE!" Red cawed. Bubbles gaily waddled over to the slingshot and launched himself with it as usual. He inhaled air and bloated up to a mammoth size once he hit the tower. His bulky body shoved the two Corporal Pigs out of the way harshly. The two were flying in the air and their hard helmets became loose and fell off. Both of them eventually got injured badly, and there wasn't any luck in surviving for both of them because they didn't wear their helmets when they got injured. "IN YOUR FACE, IDIOTIC SWINES!" squawked Red in excitement. He blew a raspberry to taunt the pigs. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bubbles squealed when he was letting the air he swallowed escape from his beak. He went around in any direction you could think of. He zoomed back to where his buddies were. "Cool! Let's go, dudes," said Chuck enthusiastically. The Flock then continued strolling across the beach of Piggy Island. Category:Chapters